


lullaby

by an_altoids_tin_of_wonders



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Thomas Sanders (Video Blogging RPF) - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, anxiety is a great boyfriend, logan is a nerd who recites poetry when hes tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 19:23:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10883334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_altoids_tin_of_wonders/pseuds/an_altoids_tin_of_wonders
Summary: logic's overworking himself and anxiety just wants his boyfriend to relax.





	lullaby

Logic's been working for god knows how long, on god knows what, and Anxiety's kinda worried. He has a habit of working himself until he's actually falling asleep, and he's doing it now, sitting at his desk and scribbling away at something. Anxiety's staring at the ceiling, lying on his boyfriend's bed and listening to his pencil scratch.   
It isn't until he's asked twice if Logan would consider taking a break, to no reply, that he actually gets up to pull him away from whatever bullshit he thinks is more important than his own well-being. His boyfriend's slouching pretty bad, not that he can really judge, and he has to bend over slightly.   
Anxiety presses a gentle kiss to the side of Logic's neck and the older trait lets out a soft noise somewhere between a sigh and a moan, his hand stilling and halting his work.   
"Darling," he breathes, and Anxiety shushes him quietly, lips gently brushing Logic's skin.  
He massages his shoulders, thumbs drawing circles on the muscles of his back, and he can feel Logan melting under his touch. His lips are still gently sucking on the sensitive skin of his neck, and Logic's pencil is slipping from his fingers.   
Anxiety pulls back for a moment and Logic takes a deep breath, his ears pink.   
"I have, um, I have work," he says, still slightly breathless, and pushes up his glasses with the hand that was gripping his desk and trying to maintain composure moments ago. He's holding his pencil properly again, like he could start working again any second now, but Anxiety can feel the tension leaving his shoulders and knows he has no such intentions.   
"Babe, you've been working all day. And most of yesterday." He pauses, and then another thought occurs. "Did you even sleep last night?"   
Logan doesn't answer, and Anxiety takes the opportunity to return his lips to his boyfriend's neck, and grins a little at the quiet gasp the first kiss elicts. His shoulders are relaxing, his head tipping back slightly, and Anxiety can't quell the sense of triumph he feels when Logic's pencil finally slips from his hand.   
Anxiety has moved his hands further down Logic's back, and once his lips touch his jaw, Logan whimpers, hands resting on his desk and his head tilted, giving Anxiety as much possible access to his neck.   
"Baby, I-" his voice is slurred slightly with drowsiness.   
"Shh, shh," Anxiety steps back and Logic makes a small noise of disappointment in his throat. His boyfriend smiles affectionately and lifts him out of his chair without much difficulty.   
Logic isn't asleep, not yet, but he's been working without much sleep for two days, and Anxiety's rid him of all the tension that was keeping him awake, so it doesn't surprise him much when Logan leans into his chest. He's pretty needy when he's tired, and when Anxiety lays him down on his bed, Logic holds onto his sleeve.   
"But in my arms, til," he yawns. "Til break of day,"   
Anxiety lays down on the bed facing him, stroking his cheek, fingers rubbing his ear gently.   
"Let the living creature lie," He closes his eyes, leaning appreciatively into Anxiety's touch. "Mortal, guilty-"   
He stops midway through the line and it takes a moment for Anxiety to realize he's finally fallen asleep, and he wraps Logic's duvet around them both before finishing the stanza.   
"But to me, the entirely beautiful."

**Author's Note:**

> ugh analogical is such a good ship guys   
> why do so many ppl ship prinxiety   
> if u ship prinxiety youre finna catch these hands
> 
> also the poem logan recites at the end (bless my tired nerd son) is the end of the first stanza of lullaby by w. h. auden  
> idk logan seems like an auden guy to me


End file.
